On My Way
by KlainePotter621
Summary: What happened before Kurt visited Dave Karofsky in On My Way? This is a short story about Kurt and Blaine on the way to the hospital and leaving. (Because there is no way that Blaine was not there at the hospital with Kurt)


**Hey-o! I appreciate everyone that has followed/favorited me and my stories so much! I was going to update last week but my whole family got sick, including me, and I just didn't have the energy. Then I went to L.A to see Darren Criss perform live. I have a problem, guys. I drove 12 hours to see Lea perform, 6 hours to see Chris promote his book, 1 1/2 to see Jenna perform and flew 2 hours to see Darren perform. The things that I will do for these glee stars. Wow! BUT! It was totally worth it for every trip. Anyway. I've been watching Season 3 these past few weeks and like 4 one shots came to me. This one takes place in the episode On My Way right after Regionals but before Finn and Rachel's wedding when Kurt visits Karofsky in the hospital. This is Kurt and Blaine talking before and afterwards. This was a really long AN so I'm going to stop and let you read.**

 **The only thing I own is the story idea.**

"Hey, Fabray! Looking good!" Blaine said to Quinn while walking hand in hand with his beautiful boyfriend, Kurt down the halls of McKinley High.

The New Directions had just won their Regionals competition for the second year in a row and Kurt and Blaine couldn't help celebrating. They turned the corner to head to the dressing rooms to change.

"I'm driving to the wedding, right?" Blaine asked, holding the door open for Kurt.

"Yes, please." Kurt responded quietly.

"You okay?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Blaine? I...Could you do something for me?"

"Anything, Kurt. Just name it." Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hands.

"The wedding isn't for another 2 hours and...well, I want to make a detour."

"What? Do you want to go to dinner or something?"

Kurt paused.

"No. I want to go to the hospital." Kurt whispered.

"You what?" Blaine responded.

"I want to go to the hospital. I need to see him. I blame myself partly for him doing what he did and I won't be able to concentrate on anything until I talk to him."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug when he saw the tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Kurt, this was not your fault. And you shouldn't be blaming yourself for this. This is a terrible thing but it has nothing to do with you."

"I ignored him, Blaine. Completely. If I had just picked up one of his damn phone calls, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey. Look at me." Blaine pulled out of the hug and grabbed Kurt's face, forcing him to look into Blaine's hazel eyes. "This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand me? I know that it feels that way but it isn't."

"Blaine...please. Please take me to the hospital. I need to see him." Kurt cried.

Blaine closed his eyes and thought. He knew that Kurt was going to go no matter what and desperately wanted Blaine there for moral support but he didn't know if visiting Dave was going to do more harm than good. He knew immediately the decision he was going to make when he heard Kurt sniffing from the crying.

"Okay. Okay, I'll take you. Get dressed and then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Blaine. I love you." Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and ran to go get changed.

* * *

20 minutes later found Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand, driving towards Lima Hospital.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. But I know that when I get in there, I'll know. I just have a feeling that seeing him will help us both."

"You know that he's not going to be mad at you, right?"

"I know. But I'm more mad at myself. And sometimes that's worse. It's a lot harder to forgive yourself than it is to forgive other people." Kurt said.

"You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. You need to learn to start accepting the fact that things happen. And no matter how hard you try, nothing is ever going to go perfectly. And I know how hard that is on you."

"You need to stop knowing me so well." Kurt responded, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"I only know you so well because I love you." Blaine smiled. "We're here."

Kurt hadn't even noticed them arriving at the hospital and he felt himself tense up, squeezing Blaine's hand harder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked rubbing his thumb in circles against Kurt's hand.

"Positive."

They got out of the car and walked into the hospital straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Blaine smiled. "Can you please tell us what room David Karofsky is in?"

"Are you two family?" The receptionist asked.

"No, we're just visiting."

"Visiting hours are almost over so you won't have that much time. Maybe only about 15 minutes."

"That's fine." Blaine smiled.

"Room 412." She responded.

"Thank you so much."

Blaine led Kurt over to the elevator and stepped inside, pushing the button for the 4th floor.

"15 minutes is enough time for you, right?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Yes. I think that'll give me enough time to say everything."

They stepped outside the elevator and found his room.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Blaine asked.

"I think I need to do this by myself." Kurt whispered.

"I'll be right out here waiting then. If you need me-"

"I'll let you know." Kurt finished for him. "I know. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck." Blaine kissed and hugged him quick before watching Kurt walk inside.

It was only then that Blaine noticed that there were no chairs out in the hallway. He paced back and forth for just a few minutes to keep himself occupied before deciding that leaning against the wall was more comfortable. He pulled out his phone and responded to a few text messages, most of which were from Rachel confirming that they were going to her wedding. He scrolled Facebook but wasn't really paying attention to what he was scrolling through. He put his phone away and started at the door.

He wondered what they were talking about. He wondered what Kurt had decided to say. But most of all, he wondered how Kurt would feel after talking to him. Would he feel better or would he feel worse? Kurt was such a strong person. He had been through his mother dying, his fathers heart attack, having to deal with Finn calling him a bad name a few years ago and constantly being bullied. He also lost the campaign for senior class president, lost the roll of Tony in West Side Story and had to deal with Blaine being completely oblivious for the first 4 months he knew him. But despite all of that, Kurt was genuine, kind, funny, strong, sweet and the most loving person Blaine had ever met.

No matter how their conversation went, Blaine knew that Kurt was going to be upset about it for a little bit. But that he was going to be stronger because of it. Maybe Blaine could learn a little something from Kurt. Maybe he could make up with Cooper? Or even try and have a better relationship with his father? He didn't know. All he knew was how much of a role model Kurt was to him and how much he aspired to be like him. Blaine sometimes didn't know why Kurt chose him because Kurt was way to good for him. So he was thankful for everyday he got to be with him.

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Kurt leaving the room with tears in his eyes but a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "How'd it go?"

"It went so well. We had a nice talk and everything is going to be alright. He gets to go home tomorrow and even though he sounds a little hoarse, he looks so happy. Blaine, seeing him there...alive...it was one of the most rewarding things. We agreed to be friends and I told him that I'm going to help him through this. He has to transfer schools again but we both said that if it saves his life, then it's worth it. Thank you so much for bringing me, Blaine. I didn't know I needed it this much."

Kurt rushed through his monologue but there was so much happiness in his voice that Blaine hung on to every word.

"You're welcome." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "And I am so happy that you're not upset anymore."

Kurt pulled away.

"I still feel a little responsible. But we talked about that. And Dave said that I didn't owe him anything because he made my life a living hell. It didn't make me feel completely better but if he can forgive me, then I can work on forgiving myself."

They hugged again but only pulled away when Kurt wanted to. Blaine knew that Kurt was putting more than one emotion into it and needed to get them out. Even though the hug lasted for awhile, Blaine was a little upset when Kurt pulled away.

"Thank you, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They stared into each others eyes for only a few moments, which was short since it was so easy to get lost in the other's. They removed their gazes when Kurt finally spoke.

"Come on. We need to get changed for the wedding."

"You know, life is too short. Why don't we get married?" Blaine asked.

"All in good time, my love."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine passionately before grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway. The energy coming off Kurt, though a little melancholy, was filled with a lot more hope. And Blaine knew, just by looking at the smile on his pale face, that Kurt was going to be okay.

"You know something? I kind of like you." Blaine winked.

"I know. And you're okay, I guess." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine out the door to head to the wedding.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know. I was watching this episode with my sister and we both established that we didn't think there was anyway that Blaine would let Kurt do that alone and we doubted that Kurt would want to do it alone. So I decided to write about it. For those of you reading my other stories, I'm hoping to have both 'Gossip' and 'Forbidden' finished this week, just in time for Christmas! After that, I have a huge list of stories that I'm going to write. Some of them one shots and some of them multi chapter. Either way, I hope you guys are excited for those. Thank you for reading! Peace and love! xoxo**


End file.
